


'tis the season to be jolly

by doyoubeproudandlovelots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And like, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, OT5, This is essentially a Christmas fic, a lot of fluff, and also ziam, christmassy af, holiday fic, mostly - Freeform, mostly waliyah and her daughter zara, zayn and his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubeproudandlovelots/pseuds/doyoubeproudandlovelots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Zayn's feeling a little subdued, his husband is in Germany for some boring conference, his mates in some lavish hotel in LA, spending a fortune and praying to fortune to let them leave richer (which technically, was Zayn's fault. An early Christmas present to the boys he loves most of all), and as a cherry on top of the fancy ice cream he isn't allowed to eat, he's sick. Which means he isn't going to be able to spend time with his niece either. So he, essentially, is all alone on Christmas. </p><p>Until-</p>
            </blockquote>





	'tis the season to be jolly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemu/gifts).



> This is, in all it's essence, a Christmas ot5 fic. There's ziam, there's a LOT of ot5, there's Zayn and a bit of his family, and there's tons of Christmassy shit. 
> 
> This is for Caitlin because it's her birthday today and she's lovely and funny and kind and warm, and basically, Christmas. So because she loves Christmas, and 1d, and IS Christmas herself, this is dedicated to her. Thank you for inspiring that scene with Zayn and the Christmas tree at fuck o' clock in the morning, too. You're brilliant, I hope you have a wonderful day! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Leave feedback? It makes me happy.

He feels the vibration before the tune (that was once his favourite, now his arch nemesis, like anything else that wakes him up. Unless it's Liam) starts playing. It's coming out muffled from right under his pillow and Zayn wants to scream. But because he's fucking angelic and his neighbours have dealt (not very politely, but Zayn doesn't blame them) with plenty of moans and filthy curses from him and Liam, as well as a crying 17 month old every other day, he doesn't. Instead, he groans and squeezes a few collected tears out from the corner of his eye, and reaches under his pillow to grab at the source of his almost there headache, and peers with narrowed eyes at the screen. It's fucking Louis, at fucking 8am and Zayn is beyond pissed. And all alone. And cranky. And it's Christmas Eve, too.

' _Zayn, my man_.' Louis' shrill, happy voice shrieks. 

'Louis, it's eight fucking am, one of the rare days I'm not forced to join Liam on his runs and you're ringing me. And don't make this about your birthday, your ticket was basically half of your present. And I was gonna call you later to wish you, you dick. You really didn't have to ring me.'

'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Or just, on the wrong bed, all alone, in general. Zayn, my man,' he repeats, slurring his words like he's had one too many drinks last night and is still drunk. 'I told you to come with us since Liam's away and all and you _refused_. Who cares if gambling's not your thing, bro, it's Christmas and you aren't supposed to be alone these hols. Idiot.'

He sighs. He doubts he'd be anything more than alone, because though his mates are lovely and love him more than anything, Louis and Niall are gambling fanatics and Harry is an avid Louis fan. So yeah, he'd be alone. Surrounded by people. At least here he gets to be alone by choice, with no people around. 

'Louis, fuck. I'm not doing this right now. Not on Christmas Eve, not at eight in the morning. What'd you call for?'

'Just to tell you that I love you and it's my birthday and I'm super grateful for you and your existence, which is what I expect you to say to me in more eloquent words since you're a writer and shit, later on when you're not on the verge of breaking something around you. Anyway, I'm super grateful to and for you and I love you loads and tell Zara that I love her too and to eat iced cupcakes because it's her godfathers birthday and- shit, Harry's hard-I gotta wake him up, bye. Merry Louis day, Z, don't pout all day.' 

And with that he's hung up on, by a drunk, horny Louis. Which is one of his favourite Louis'. Okay, maybe- _definitely_ not the horny part, but Louis is an absolute riot and a sweetheart when he's drunk, and he loves him a lot. And he wishes he were here, with him. He wishes he could wake him up with a loud, blaring horn that he got for the very purpose (that he's actually used. Which was the first step to The Week Of Pranks that Louis and Zayn held. It was glorious, and Zayn's never had more fun), and then hug him and wish him the best birthday. But he's probably having a blast right now, with his equally horny boyfriend and probably drunker best mate. Niall's a true Irish. 

Anyway, it is what it is, in Louis' words, and he's going to spend Christmas Eve alone, with a large bag of chips and cooking shows. And no shower. Or underwear. He's alone and he's gonna make the best of it. 

He backtracks when he realises he's smelly and hungry. He showers and brushes quickly (and maybe the cinnamon shower gel makes him miss Liam lots and maybe he almost sheds a few tears. Maybe it isn't an almost. Maybe it's a _did_ ), before making himself some oats and resigning himself to his sofa, grabbing the TV remote and distractedly hitting buttons. 

He doesn't know why he's being so fucking pissy and cranky about being alone on Christmas Eve. He's been alone loads of times before and it's honestly never been such a big deal for him. It's something he needs, to be honest. A day or two alone to clear his thoughts and get some perspective. 

But it's Christmas. His favourite festival. Despite being half Pakistani, Zayn's family had always celebrated Christmas. The entire ordeal- Christmas trees (usually fake, unless Safaa or Zayn shed a few crocodile tears and dragged their parents to buy the cheapest real coniferous tree they can find two days before Christmas), Santa hats, mistletoes, jingle bells, a stereo playing the finest Christmas carols and of course, marzipan that Zayn would force himself to eat even though he never really liked it- because it's _Christmasy ._

Christmas makes him feel light and jolly, and not in any way- alone. So this unsettled feeling in his chest- understandable, really. 

He watches _Masterchef_ reruns for a while, wiling time away and chewing on his nails as he waits for the day to pass and sleep to overcome him. He calls Louis mid afternoon and wishes him for his birthday, spending a few more minutes after the phone call chuckling over all their banter. 

***** 

It's not until afternoon that he _really_ starts suffering. He's fallen asleep on the couch twice, waking up to drool collected on his pillow and the washing machine screeching away. And the contest on his tele is down to seven people, and Zayn feels so fucking _lonely_. He wants to cradle Zara in his arms and pull faces at her, cuddle Liam and bake with him, or just intensely dork with him over some newly released comic. Or maybe get wasted on eggnog with his three best mates and tease Niall mercifully about his pulling skills (which is mainly boasting about Ireland and cheesy chat up lines, it's tragic).

He should probably get a pet, considering that Liam's work is going to entail a lot of these week long trips. A dog, they've both always wanted one (even though Liam refuses to get one until Zayn starts being more responsible). A retriever, or a husky. A Labrador, if Zayn manages to convince Liam that he isn't going to laze around when he's supposed to be walking their dog.  

It's about 5pm, and Zayn is fairly sure Liam's done with his exhibition and client impressing by now. He waits until Billie, his favourite, cries happy tears and kisses the trophy she earned before dragging himself to the landline (Liam's mum had it installed, said it's much cheaper. Zayn is so fond of her) and dialling Liam's number. He cuts the phone almost immediately, scoffing at himself, why settle for just his voice when he can have both his voice and face. Lovely scruffy, warm eyed face. He penguin runs to the bedroom, swings his feet up and hits video call. There's something wrong with the connection, but somehow, the voice call gets through. He's currently grinning like an idiot as he waits for coolnerd29 to pick up. It takes a while, but it happens, and Zayn purrs at Liam's greeting voice. 

'Hi, Zee. How's my favourite person in the whole world, then?'

He giggles, fuck, 'I-'

'You don't have to get all overwhelmed, babe, I was only joking.'

The fucker. 'I hate you so much.' He mutters into the microphone. 

'Sad that my love is unrequited, then. I'm gonna have to hold on to that one surprise I was planning to give you, babe, since you don't love me and all. Don't want to waste my heart, my love, for someone who doesn't feel the same. Which, by the way, gives you a soul of ice.'

He whines, even though it comes out a little too fond (probably because he was grinning like an idiot at Liam's silliness and _Last Christmas_ reference.). ' _Leeyum_. What surprise? You didn't buy me that vibrating plug for Christmas right- because I might head over to my mum's tomorrow, sick of being alone, Li, and I really don't want to traumatise everyone, babe.' 

The moment Zayn hears Liam giggling, he's glad he's not around him for once, because he's probably doing that giggle shrug with crinkly eyes thing, and Zayn doesn't feel like fainting on Christmas Eve-Louis Day. 

'I love you so much. What are you doing, by the way?'

 'Just, y'know, chilling on the, um, sofa. Talking to you, obviously.'

 'Since I'm not with you for Christmas-' He pauses, as Zayn whines at the reminder, snorts, and continues. 'Since I'm not with you on Christmas, I'm getting my present to you delivered. But babe, you're going to have to be out of the house, yeah? Get out, do some Christmas shopping, wander around town? Just text me when you're out and when you get back, okay?'

Zayn frowns at that. 'Isn't it just a present you're couriering to me, Li? What's up with all the secrecy?'

'Not secrecy, just-just do it, okay? I'm not couriering it anyways, it's with, um, Andy? He'll get it over when I tell him to. But you have to be out, yeah? Do it for me.'

'I don't even love you, I don't see why I should.'

'Zayn, c'mon.' He whines indignantly, and Zayn smirks lightly. Fucking about with Liam, no matter how small and random and petulant, is his favourite thing ever.  

'Fine, you arse. I'll get myself out this evening, about 5:30? I'll go visit Zara since I'm feeling a bit better now. Not quite well, but like, enough not to infect her. I miss her.'

'Wait, you're sick? Zayn, you never mentioned that!' He sounds lovingly worried and caring, and Zayn's heart blooms under the concern. 

'Just a spot of fever and a sore throat and- homesickness, Li.'

'Homesickness? You're _at_ home, Zayno. Dolt.' Liam snorts. 

'Yeah but you know how those songs and books go, right. This house is just a house, just four walls, when there's no one I love in it with me. Thus, right now, it's aggressively _not_ home, Li. Don't laugh, I'm suffering.'

That just makes him laugh harder, chuckles multiplying every time Zayn lets out a whine and a beg. 

'Arse,' Zayn ends with fondly, even though he's a bit confused since usually Liam would be trying to get back home as soon as possible, cancelling or postponing his plans until he's made sure his boyfriend is happy and healthy. Normally, after a conversation like this, Liam would be booking a flight for the next day, landing up on his doorstep two days later, and two days earlier than expected. It's a little mind boggling, but Zayn reckons he's got important stuff to complete this week. He _definitely_ doesn't love Zayn any less. 

'Speaking of, I've gotten great compliments for my bum. Mainly from Caroline and Mark, but. All that riding I do on your lovely, pretty cock-' he cuts off and chuckles at Zayn's groan, who presses a hand down on his stiffening dick. 'It's paid off, really. Caroline reckons the deals are going to be signed due to my fabulous arse. When I get home, remind me to properly thank you for that, yeah?' 

Zayn stifles another groan around his fingers that he was rapidly sucking at. He lets out an affirmative before massaging his cock once more. 

'Are we going to have phone sex, Liam? Like the early days? Is this my pre-present?'

'Unfortunately, no, I'm in public. And I don't think you should get yourself off until you see your present, either, darling.'

Which, unsurprisingly, perks Zayn's interest. 

'Is it the vibrator I wanted? Wait-so I don't have to open that other present you left me _alone_ , right? Because I meant what I said about heading to my mum's tomorrow.'

'Nah, that one's safe. But- and this is a pretty heavy clue, if i'm being honest. I don't think you're gonna want to visit your mum with this in your hands. You're gonna want to play with it all day. I'm serious. So don't make any concrete plans right now, yeah? Decide after you find your present waiting for you on our couch. Speaking of, you can leave about now, babe, I'll get Andy to deliver it now. Don't be back before 8, alright?'

'Fuck, Liam. Okay, okay, I'll uh- get ready. Leave in about twenty minutes. It's that vibrating plug isn't it? Jesus, Liam.'

'You'll see. Get out, now. Love you, be safe and wear your coat since it's probably freezing and you're sick, yeah? Tata, babes.'

Zayn grunts and rolls his eyes when he hears Liam do that kissy noise over the call. He's in love with a bloody dork, and nothing makes him happier. 

 

*****

 

He shuts the door twenty minutes later, glancing around for Andy and his present. He's bemused about the fact that Liam actually got Andy to deliver his present, instead of just couriering it. And the fact that he's about 99% sure it's that vibrating dildo. 

There's a Christmas-y feel to the air, a chill and a scent of coniferous trees and marzipan and cookies. Cinnamon and butterscotch wafting through the area, leaving Zayn a stumbling mess as he tries to identify the source. Might as well make the most of his walk. There's an unusually high layer of snow coating the ground and some on the cars parked along the footpath. He trudges on, sniffing every now and then. It's a silent walk on this street, but the moment he steps out into the main lane, it's noise that hits him first. Carollers, little children, singing merrily and stopping at certain chosen houses and asking for donations, because Christmas is the season of giving. Christmas is the season of _everything_ , Zayn thinks. 

The street edges are littered with neatly cut Christmas trees, each uniquely decorated, sparkling bells and ribbons, fairy lights off for now, soon to be shining something bright and loud and absolutely breathtaking. A star atop every alternate tree, an angel sitting on every other one. 

The stores are packed with people, negotiating with each other, grabbing and debating about the last packet of bulls eyes and who managed to set their eyes on it first. Everyone bundled up, walking around in the ugliest of sweaters, aware of the ludicrous outfit, wearing it for the same reason Niall forces Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis into one. For the fun of it. Because Christmas is massively about fun. 

He grins at the all the excitable people hustling around him, stopping to pet all the pets he encounters. They're warmly snuggled in dog shaped Christmas jumpers, and that makes Zayn chuckle a little. He walks past a residential area, fairy lights starting to flicker on and sparkle, as it's getting to be past sunset time. And Christmas celebrators are nothing if not eager to get their traditions going. 

It's honestly the most magical Zayn has felt this year, as he always feels around December, and the most alone in his life, because he has no one to gush about it with. 

He takes a turn into Waliyah's house's lane, buildings sharing strings of fairy lights, casting a glow on the lane and making it look like something out of a pretty novel Zayn reads cuddled with people he loves and blankets, a warm spicy soup, and happiness and comfort. He greets the watchman a merry Christmas, giving him a light hug because he's a good man, it's Christmas Eve and Zayn knows he isn't wary of physical affection. The watchman hands him a toffee from the bowl next to him, something he'd been handing to all the kids that enter the building complex, screaming their heads off out of joy and singing something that resembles Christmas tunes, but a tune that is drowned out from the myriad of voices and tones. It's wonderful, nonetheless, and Zayn preens under the jolliness in the air.

He wishes Liam was here. He wishes Louis, Niall and Harry were here. 

***** 

The door is flung open, revealing a young lady, blush coated cheeks and an aura of hurry that always surrounds her, something that comes with having a cheeky 17 month old daughter.

'Zayn? You made it!' She throws the door wide open, leaves Zayn to settle in and peeks into the cradle holding his niece, whispering. 'Look who's here, little angel. It's Zaynie.' She tickles her cheek as the name causes an instant change in expression. She's grinning and squealing happily by the time Zayn takes off his shoes and takes in the state of the house. It's full on Christmas- a fire crackling, smores sitting in a plate, holly and ivy decorations at every metre into the house. There's no mistletoe, which he guesses is because the stores always go out of stock- all of them collected at all the teenage raves and parties, eager to kiss, because Christmas is also about that. 

There's a distinct smell of fir tree (which is a massive one, plopped up next to the cradle, decorated clumsily but lovingly), ginger and apple pie. And roast, because, unlike Zayn, Waliyah and her husband find meat delicious. 

He chucks his coat and bundles Waliyah into his arms, before releasing her and gently tickling her daughters sides, who seeing his face, cooed and called for him. He gently picks her up and kisses her cheek, inhaling her typical, lovely smell. Balancing her in his arms, he seats himself on the couch, pulling Waliyah in next to him and grinning at the Christmas carols playing on some kids channel. 

'You were sick, weren't you?' Waliyah wonders, reaching out and resting her palm on his forehead, and then his neck. 'Still a bit warm, Zee. Better give me me daughter in a while, or I'll swat you, I swear, if she catches it. 

He rolls his eyes, but nods, not willing to risk his favourite kids health just for a few extra minutes with her on Christmas Eve. 'Wali, put on A Christmas Carol, yeah? And go wake your dolt of a husband up.'

She chuckles, messes up his hair before skipping lightly all the way to wake his one and absolute favourite brother in law. 

Christmas, he thinks, is about family. Chosen, or blood- it's about the ones you love. Because that's what the word means, anyway. Not a bunch of people with the same blood. Simply people you love, and are loved whole heartedly by. 

It isn't until 8:30, three cups of eggnog, a meal of smores for Zayn, an entire movie, and a happier heart, that he opens the lock to his apartments door, butterflies in his stomach as he thinks of Liam's present and his words. 

There isn't anything on the couch. 

Zayn searches everywhere, dumping his hands into the edges and feeling, looking for anything solid other than lost remotes and chocolate wrappers. Nothing. He sighs, a bit disappointed, but not much because Liam wouldn't have mentioned it and then just not- delivered. Literally. Must be some kind of glitch, for sure. He shrugs it off, still high on his walk and his sister and her lovely little family. He makes himself a cup of hot cocoa, dumping three marshmallows because Liam always tells him that he doesn't care how Zayn looks, fat or thin, whatever it is, he's always going to be beautiful to him. He shivers at the memory of Liam running his hands down his body the first time they did anything more than make out sloppily. Remembers feeling so insecure and guilty of the babyfat and pouch on his tummy but-nothing. Liam worshipped every part of him, and nothing would change that. 

And because it's Christmas and he's alone and his heart is still hurting.

He walks into the dark bedroom, opening the closet and grabbing his night clothes, before heading to the bathroom and changing. He finishes his hot chocolate, before brushing, and finally, finding his way to the bed in the dark, and snuggling into the duvet. He always takes three hours to get to sleep without Liam's warm body next to him, crooning gently to him. He tries to sing himself carols to get to sleep, but it doesn't work. 

It's roughly twenty minutes later, when Zayn finally manages to imagine a warm body spooning him from behind, hot breath on his neck, that he almost falls asleep. 

It's right then, that he feels something-someone plant itself across his back, spooning him the _exact_ same way he was imagining it. He wonders if he's gone a little bonkers and lies still for a few moments, judging the hand covering his waist. He decides that it's real, and shrieks loudly, scrambling to get out of bed and turn the light on and-

Liam. It's Liam, grinning unabashedly and widely, showing off his teeth and dimples and-fuck. What the fuck?

'What the fuck?' He gulps, trying to relieve his dry throat. 

Liam chuckles, not moving, still sitting, hands on knees and teeth (and eyes) sparkling as they take in all of Zayn. 

Then it hits Zayn. His non-existent (not anymore) surprise. Why Liam didn't want him to fix plans with his mum, wanted him to 'play' with his surprise the next day. 

He loves him _so_ much. So, so, fucking much. 

'You're my surprise.' Zayn says softly. 

Liam's grin widens, and so do his arms. Zayn stumbles dopily forward, into his favourite persons open arms and hugs him with everything he has. He nuzzles his face into Liam's neck, inhaling the sharp, but subtle cologne and sweat and the homeliness. Liam wraps his arms tight around his waist, running one of them up and down his back, which eventually turns into slight circles wherever he can reach. Zayn clings to him, grateful that Liam is indulging him and not chortling at his clinginess. His hands are bunched around Liam's cardigan, clutching tightly. Zayn feels so good- so happy to see his husband. He doesn't think he's ever felt quite as emotional as he does right now, save for all those months (was it years?) he secretly pined over him and the day it all came to an end with a sudden kiss, followed by fumbled handjobs and whispered confessions. He laughs wetly against him, squeezing one last time, before pulling back and settling himself properly on Liam's lap. He grins at Liam's blissful face and leans forward to kiss his cheeks, and then his nose, forehead, before gently slotting his lips against Liam's own. They're chapped but soft, gently parting to allow Zayn slip the tip of his tongue in and clutching his hips to prevent them from tumbling over. Happy to hold him close and make out messily, Zayn keeps at it, subtly grinding his half hard dick against his toned stomach, until he's completely out of breath and Liam looks like his cheeks are going to hurt with all the grinning he's been doing. 

He leans back against the headrest, sliding down until head hits the stack of pillows, before tugging Liam next to him. The moment he feels Liam's warm body against his, he turns and slots himself into the curve of his body. 

Liam chuckles. 'Sleepy already? Usually you'd want to rut against me until you come and then suck me off until _I_ come.'

Zayn hums, shifting a little to get comfortable, tugging Liam's hand and letting it rest against his stomach, before covering it with his own. 'M'so tired Li, _so_ tired. You kicked me out of my own flat for like, three hours.'

Liam pinches his stomach lightly and whispers, 'Worth it though, wasn't it, Zayn?', voice a little shaky as though he's not sure if his surprise was welcome or not. 

Zayn scoffs. ' _Liam_. I love you, jaan. I crave your presence all the fucking time, of course it was worth it. Sleep, now?' 

Liam bites gently at his earlobe, before relaxing and muttering a _goodnight, jaan_ in a voice thatthat swims around in Zayn's dreams all night. 

***** 

A smile tucks itself onto Zayn's lips the moment he wakes up, squashed under a sweaty body with his hands wrapped around him. He curves his hand around Liam's broad torso, kisses his closed eyelids lightly, before gently removing himself from his grip and heading into the living room. He switches the fairy lights tangled in the branches of the  Christmas tree on, before tucking himself into the massive, comfy chair that is usually occupied by Liam, Zayn preferring to perch atop his lap, sharing earphones and a comic or two. He almost gets completely sucked into the magic of the tree with it's sparkling fairy lights illuminating all the decorations in a faint yellow light, before he realises he's freezing his ass off. He trudges into the bedroom, grabs an extra blanket from the cupboard so he doesn't disturb Liam, before heading back to the armchair and wrapping the blanket around him. He shuffles around for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable and tucking the blanket around his feet, before finally settling and blinking at the mesmerising lights twinkling in front of him. He shudders at the beauty of the glow around the tree, it's colours mixing and blurring and casting the prettiest of pictures. Illuminating the golden bells, the tiny Santa's, the glittery stars, the metallic coloured bob of red and green balls swaying minutely, the white and blue coloured in stills of various angels (credit to Zara and Liam and a day in November spent fantasizing about Christmas). The tree is barely visible through the decorations, red and green garlands and fairy lights covering it all up, making Zayn giggle into his shoulder and his heart fill up healthily with the aura of jolliness and Christmas. He closes his eyes and settles into the chair, ready to nod off again, because although Christmas is exciting enough for him to wake up a little early once a year, it can't last long. 

He doesn't hear the footsteps at all, which is why he shrieks a bit when ice cold palms gently come in contact with his closed eyelids. There's a light chuckle that follows it, a kiss to the top of his head and then a scruffy chin and cheek rubbing along his face. 

He blinks sleepily up at Liam, clutching his wrists and dragging him forward and into the massive armchair. They're squashed but it's okay, because it's against _Liam_ and there's a lit up, fully decorated Christmas tree right in front of them. He tucks his head into Liam's neck and wraps the blanket around Liam too, making sure his feet are carefully tucked in and warmed up. Liam starts humming a bit, voice hoarse and hot, some Christmas song Zayn's never heard because he's quite lacking in that area. 

 

*****  

 

There's a calloused hand softly stroking his cheek. He almost snarls, because it's waking him up, which is something he really doesn't want to do but- it's _Christmas_. He giggles at Liam's startled expression as he immediately opens his eyes and lifts himself out of the chair. 

'This is-did you just wake up three seconds into me waking you up? Did that really just happen? Did Liam Payne really live to witness Zayn 'I'll bite your fingers off if you try to wake me up and also not wake up for another two hours' Malik wake up without any bruised body parts?'

'Fucker. I'm not that bad.' He rolls his eyes at Liam's protest. 'Besides, it's Christmas. I _love_ Christmas.' 

'You love me more, why don't you ever wake up for me like that, Zee?' He teases, eyes twinkling and lips stretched wide, fondness spilling out of his face in unhealthy amounts. 

Zayn bites out a ' _I don't love you, you're a prick_ ' before skipping lightly into the kitchen, shooting glances at a fond, lazy Liam sauntering sleepily behind him. 

He lifts a finger to point at Liam. 'No run today. We have to start developing traditions, and baking in the morning is one of them, c'mon.'

Liam narrows his eyes at Zayn. 'Baking a euphemism or something? You _hate_ baking.'

'Not baking snowman shaped peppermint cookies and cinnamon gingerbread on Christmas.'

Apparently that's a real turn on for his husband, because a second later he's pressed against the platform, lips being roughly kissed and hips gently squeezed. He gasps into Liam's mouth, morning breath being something they don't give two shits about anymore, and nudges his dick against Liam's hip. He can feel Liam's hard on rutting against his stomach, his palms slipping down to grab his butt. 

'Fuck- _fuck_ , Li, please, either fuck me, or- _fuck_. Shit.' 

Liam giggles, extracting himself from Zayn (which makes him whine a little, sue him), grabbing a marzipan from the sweet bowl, and lifting himself onto the platform. 

When Zayn manages to catch up with the situation, he starts shaking his head. 'No way.' He grabs Liam's hands and pulls hard, trying and failing (fuck, he needs to work out more, get Liam to work out less. Or just get Liam to lift him and fuck him against a wall) to get him off the platform. He resorts to whining. 'Please, babe, you have to bake with me, it's our first Christmas, Li, you can't already be shirking off traditions.'

'That doesn't even make sense, babe, it's our first Christmas, so we're going to be making traditions. Which, is what I'm doing, as you'll notice. Watching you and your cute bum bake gingerbread men. It's the perfect tradition, really, a win win situation.'

Zayn raises an eyebrow. 'How am I benefiting from this, exactly?'

'For starters, you seem very keen about baking, so you're going to get to do that. And after you're done, I'll probably be hard as- harder than I am now, so you'll also get fucked. Win win situation.'

Zayn rolls his eyes. 'Bake with me, Liam, c'mon. Then I'll ride you. Or get on my hands and knees and let you eat me out.' He adds softly.  

When Liam continues to look hesitant, he decides to break out the pout and big eyes and-hook, line _and_ sinker. 

He smirks at his boyfriend, before rattling out a series of ingredients they need for the baking. 

 

The baking is- eventful. There's holiday sprinkles in both of their hair and dried cum on both of their pants by the time the cookies are in the oven. But Zayn is happy. Happy with the kitchen smelling of cinnamon and peppermint and almond butter and applesauce and sex. 

 

'So.' Liam grins. 'What's next.'

'You choose. It's gotta be something short though, we've got to get the cookies out on time.'

'I say-' he begins, a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'We have a competition, right, go to a store close by, grab the ugliest sweater you can find-ugliest, not the scratchiest, okay?- come back, have a shower, brush, do your morning routine, and then put the sweater on. After you've got it on, pants are not a necessity, you come and get the cookies out, yes? Whoever get's to the cookies first, gets the cookies fed to them? By the loser, obviously. And obviously, chooses the morning cartoon channel.'

'It's gonna be disney, because I'm winning this, Payne.'

'Pogo. They have Christmas carols on this morning, Z. Nevermind, I'm going to win anyways. On my count, okay? 3.'

Zayn sucks in a breath. 

'2.'

'Fuck, wait. Liam- we have the one car. How is this supposed to work then?'

'Cars, or any vehicles, prohibited. If you're caught using any, you're automatically eliminated, how's that?'

Zayn shrugs, there's a market close by, he can make it. Probably not fast enough, definitely not as fast as Liam, but. He has ambition. 

'1?'

Zayn nods once, before scrambling over to the shoerack and shoving his feet into sandals, because fuck, they're good to run in. Not as good as his nikes, but who the fuck has the time to wear those in grave situations like this. 

Apparently Liam, who grins and waves cheekily, still trying to fit his right foot into the shoe. 

Zayn blows him a kiss over his shoulder and begins running. He's gotten better at it, ever since Liam started dragging him along for his runs. His stamina has really improved, even though it's absolutely nothing compared to Liam. It's so hot, honestly, the way he can outrun most anyone he's met. How he's miles ahead of Safaa, and damn near impossible to catch when she wings him into playing pakda-pakdi with her and her mates. 

He stops for a minute to catch his breath and waits for the stitch on his side to disappear. He doesn't see Liam anywhere around, so he guesses he went left, not right like Zayn. He frowns a bit, trying to calculate the distance, before shaking his head and jogging towards the market again. It doesn't matter now anyways, he should have thought about it while wearing his sandals. 

It takes three more minutes for him to reach the market, panting and gasping desperately, clutching his side and grimacing to everyone who frowns in concern at him. He stops at a public water cooler, and though he hates the thing, chugs three glasses down. 

He stops at the first store, finds most of the sweaters ugly, but barely ugly enough for the tradition. He needs gaudier, something that lights up, or speaks up in whatever reindeer voice.

He finds the perfect piece in store number 3, cheap antlers and a lit up red nose for rudolf, and a glittery bag and hat for santa. He's happy with the atrocity, and that gives him enough motivation to survive the run back home.

 

*****

 

' _Shut it_ , you clusterfuck, you're going to ruin everything!'  

Zayn frowns at Liam's whispered yelling, scrunching up his eyebrows in concern for his boyfriend. Was he yelling at himself to shut it? 

Dismissing it for the moment, he dashes towards the kitchen, still struggling to get into the jumper. He's got no pants on. Just a massive ugly sweater and black boxers, with a protruding penis bulge. He grins and pats himself on the back when he sees the cookies in the oven, and no Liam around. He tries to get his smile under control when he turns around to place the cookies on the table but it's sufficiently knocked off of his face, along with the plate of cookies that drops to the floor. 

'SURPRISE, MERRY CHRISTMAS-'

'HOLY SHIT, ZAYN, SAVE THE COOKIES!'

'Before you claim to have won, I'd like you to take into account all of-'

'Zayn, mate! It's the Day After Louis Day, I'm so touched that you _baked_ for me.' 

Zayn sucks in a deep breath, shakes the shock out of his body, and bends down to _save the cookies_ , as Niall put it. When he stands up again, places the plate safely on the table, the grin is back, three times more powerful that before, his cheeks already aching, his sight already narrowed down to a slit. He stumbles forward into Niall's open arms and hugs him tight, before releasing him and turning to Harry, fitting his face into his chest because Harry is bloody tall. He pinches Louis' nose over Harry's shoulder, who's standing and snickering at his joy, before pulling him in and gesturing to the other two to join the group hug. Sue him, he'd missed his boys and the last week had been horrible lonely for him. There's a mutter of _missed you_ and _Christmas is so much better with you around_ that goes around before Zayn pulls back stuffs an entire (in his defence, they were tiny) cookie in his mouth, grinning at his boys throughout. Cue him choking and almost dying and Liam and Harry being the only ones looking concerned and a little guiltily helpless. 

'Fuck,' he gasps out when he can finally breathe enough to curse. 'Shit, fuck, almost fucking-fuck, that was horrific.'

'And whose fault was that?'

'Yours-fuck,' he coughs roughly a few times, clearing out his windpipe, 'If it wasn't for you guys and the giddy happiness you make me feel, I would _never_ have stuffed an entire cookie in my mouth. Fuck you.' 

Louis rolls his eyes. 'Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess.'

Zayn sticks his tongue out at him, breaking a cookie into half, and then quarter, pretending to eat it but chucking it at Louis' forehead at the very last second. 

Louis ducks, but narrows his eyes at Zayn. Before he can pick a piece of cookie to throw at Zayn though, Harry chucks a cherry from the fruit bowl at Zayn. Which causes Liam to defend his honour and flick a few pieces of holiday sprinkles at him. 

The third tradition of the holiday- a food fight. 

 

***** 

 

'Can we _please_ open the presents now?' 

'Niall, Christmas is Zayn's day, he gets to decide the traditions.'

'I don't get why Christmas is Zayn's day, though. Why. If anything, it should be _my_ day, considering it's one day after my birthday. Or Harry's, since he's my fiancé. Why _Zayn_.'

'That doesn't even make sense, Lou. Besides, it's because he loves the holiday more than any of us, so shut up and enjoy it, he'll make it good for you.' 

Louis snorts, about to make a very cheeky, sexual comment, before he's cut off. 

 

'We're back!' Harry announces uselessly when he and Zayn get back from the kitchen. 'Lunch will be ready in a while, so Zayn reckons we put on a movie and snuggle and eat and be merry. How about?'

Liam nods eagerly, pouting his lips and making grabby hands at Zayn to get him to help him off the bean bag. Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, but happily complies, planting a kiss to the corner of Liam's cold lips and stuffing his hand into his back pocket before leading him out to the living room. 

Niall shrugs, seemingly nonchalant, but practically everyone in the house knows he's eager for the cuddles. He slings his arm around Harry's shoulder and guides him out of the room, leaving Louis to stomp behind them, mock irritated about being left out. 

They find Zayn and Liam arguing about which Marvel movie to put on, but Louis decides to put an end to it. Walking over to them, he clamps their mouths shut with his hands. 

'It's Christmas, and there is absolutely nothing Christmassy about Marvel.' He screws his face up in disgust when both of them try and talk against his hand. 'Stop talking immediately, please. And nope, no marvel, I don't care what your reasoning is. We're going to watch Christmassy movies, because it's Christmas. Now, Niall, mate, name something you wanna watch.'

'Inception!'

' _Niall_. We discussed this. Something Christmassy, go.'

'Uh? The Grinch That Stole Christmas?'

'Acceptable!' Louis yells. 'Next, Hazzy, go.'

'Love Actually!'

Louis retreats his hand the moment he feels his two best friends groan against his hand, and wipes the spit against Niall's onesie. Niall barely reacts, pinches Louis' ankle lightly and continues to pretend to lead the orchestra to _Deck The Halls_. 

'Okay, no, I know we've seen it multiple ti-'

'Thirteen!'

'-multiple times, but it's Christmassy and my life goal is to keep my fiance happy, so we're watching Love Actually.' 

Harry beams. 

There's a few more groans and grumbles and flicking foreheads, but eventually, the five of them manage to turn the movie on, get the food into five disposables, and snuggle into a blanket and each other on the pull-out couch. 

Zayn feels _happy_ , like this might be his favourite tradition yet. 

 

***** 

 

Niall crawls over to Zayn's slouched figure, desperately trying to get the charcoal out of the pans and _kadais_. 'Zaynie. Presents. Please. Now. Presents.' 

Zayn responds by pressing a kiss to Niall's cheek, which makes him smile a bit but, 'C'mon, dude. It's half past one, we're way past present opening time.' He tugs on Zayn's sleeve. 

Zayn forgoes the dishwashing, and turns to face him. 'Finish this,' he gestures to the leftover pans and spoons in the sink, 'and then we can open presents. Deal?' 

Niall grins. 'Deal. Go snog your boyfriend and inform the rest, I'll be done in five and then it's _present opening time_!' He finishes, his words accompanied with three short thrusts. 

 

***** 

 

'Alright, Zayn's present's in the car, I'll be back in a minute, yeah?' Louis stands, smirking when he looks at Zayn's wide, hopeful eyes. 'Try to make sure Zayn survives the anticipation.' 

 Zayn rolls his eyes, turning to Liam, who looks a tad nervous. Zayn grins. 

'Present's in the _car_. It's _got_ to be a puppy.' 

Liam frowns at him, about to say something, but Louis returns at that exact moment, his loud booming ' _surprise_ ' drowning Liam's mellow voice out completely. 

Zayn jumps, startles forward and -it's not a puppy.

'Is that- did you seriously get me a pooper scooper?'

Louis rolls his eyes this time, 'It's not for you. Obviously. I've seen you pooping enough times to know that you're toilet trained.' Zayn flushes- they'd had a month or two where their tour bus' bathroom lock was faulty, and they didn't get anyone to fix it for a while and there were-run ins. 'It's for your future puppy. Which, by the way, your husband didn't let me get.'

Louis beams. 'But I got the next best thing for you!'

Zayn laughs, despite himself, mutters a _thanks lou_ because even though it's silly, he's just glad he has Louis today. All of them really, that's all he needs. No presents to validate any of their love. 

Niall, sitting on the couch arm, to Zayn's left, munching on marzipans, through a mouthful, says, 'Liam, I don't get it. Y'love dogs. You proper pamper Loki, yeah? What's the deal here?' 

Zayn sighs. 

Liam takes a deep breath in, rolls his shoulders a bit, and looks like he's going to explain all of Zayn's responsibility shortcomings to Niall, and honestly, he's not in the mood.

'Liam thinks I'm not responsible enough to take care of myself, cuz i don't clean up after myself or something, thus. No dog unless I quit being lazy.' He glares at Liam. 'He often _forgets_ , that I practically half raised Zara myself.  

There's three snorts at that, which makes him drag Niall into his lap and claim to only love the Irishman. 'The rest of you- _traitors_.'

Liam shrugs. 'It's a bit awful that you love us more than anything, then, no?' 

He shoves at Liam lightly. 

Liam blows him a kiss. 

And he's so in love, with his husband, his brothers, this _holiday_. 

 

The present exchanging ends fifteen minutes later, everyone, but Zayn because he desperately wants a puppy, getting what they wanted. Mostly because their group chat was filled with lists and wishes and _one of you dolts better get me this or else._ And also because they know each other better than anyone. Zayn's happy with his pooper scooper, his new Amarchithrakathas (credit to Harry, and their late night story telling sessions and his grandmums bedtime stories), a segway and a whispered hot breathed promise for his present to be presented to him later. Zayn shivers at that, pulling back and looking into Liam's eyes. It's dark and rich, but he's not sure whether his present is going to be sexual or not. He's excited about the prospect of a wild Christmas night. 

Harry and Louis, definitely, are going to be having a wild Christmas night, thanks to the fact that they gifted each other dildos and vibrating cock rings, respectively. Zayn is going to kick them out of their house at night. His walls just aren't thick enough. 

***** 

'I vote ice skating _and_ Christmas play.'

'Harry. We don't have time for both, the play's at 4 and the rink shuts at 7. And the play lasts for two hours. Choose one, _c'mon_ , you're the tie breaker.'

Harry inhales deeply and rubs at his lightly stubbled chin, which, for some reason, annoys Louis, who slaps his hand away. 

'Come _on_ , Curly.' 

'Don't rush me, I already told you what I wanted to do. This is my secondary choice. Let me think.' 

Louis groans, impatient, but shuts up. For three seconds, before- ' _Fine_. Since he didn't manage to choose, we'll just have to do both.' 

Harry turns to Louis, surprised, 'I thought we didn't have time, Louis?' 

'I have a plan. C'mon, let's go, the play begins in twenty minutes.' 

They scatter, collecting scarves and gloves and beanies and changing into something warmer and less ugly, in Zayn and Liam's case. 

The play is wonderful - a combination of all popular Christmas stories ever told-with absurd twists, and it's hilarious and warm and lovely. The skating rink is about fifteen minutes away, so they don't get to meet the cast (which Niall and Liam were particularly upset about), but hurry and bundle into a taxi. They're all a bit high on talent and good humour, instead of cheap slapstick, and earnestness and jolly characters. 

(Louis' plan, apparently, ended up being, 'Okay, so when it's closing time, they ring bells, right? Don't pay attention to the bells, keep going, twirl around and shit, and then they'll start chasing you. Run away. You're all ace skaters, except you Zayn-' Zayn whines a protest, and Liam shushes him with a kiss and a shrug and an _it's true though_ \- 'so you can let Liam drag you around. You have a kink for that sort of thing anyway. You'll have to be swift, Liam. And the rest of you, too. _Carpe Diem_ , boys.') 

They pick up dinner on the way, Mexican, because it's their favourite, and eat it with Harry Potter on, chattering loudly and flicking pieces of cookies at each other. Zayn falls asleep after that, on the couch, while the rest of the boys sit on the floor and play _Mikado_. 

 

 ***** 

 

Zayn startles awake at the sound of a shriek-immediately registers that it's Louis and no one's dying because this is _normal_ \- checks the time on the wall clock (9:29, he's been asleep for an hour and a half) and whines. He whines because the four of them are swinging their hips and waving spiked eggnog filled glasses around and reciting Christmas carols. Liam heads over to him in half a minute, making Louis scoff (but fuck him), and cards his fingers gently through his hair. 

'Did we disturb you babe?' Liam whispers, not waiting for an answer. 'D'you want to head to our room and nap for a while longer?'

Zayn contemplates it, weighs out the pros and cons between sleeping /getting drunk and grooving to Christmas shit that lights the atmosphere up like a disco ball, and for some godforesaken reason, chooses the latter and shakes his head, sleepily grinning up at his husband. 

 Liam kisses his head and grins back, before turning away and wiggling his bum at him. Zayn's hand automatically reaches out and- Liam slips away, giggling a little and beckoning him with his finger, _daring_ him to come and join them. 

Zayn complies, stands up, stretches, making sure he smirks at Liam (who's obviously, training his eyes lewdly on the patch on skin on show where his shirt rides up), before walking up to Niall and snatching the mike away from him. He was singing some lousy tune and if Zayn's going to groove, he's going to groove to _good_ stuff. 

Harry groans when the opening chords sound. ' _Zayn_ , you've played this song _every_ single Christmas, I'd rather poke my eyes out than listen to it one more time.' 

Zayn scowls quickly (because it's almost time for him to sing, now) at Harry, laying on the floor, head on a pillow, lazy grin on his lips and bright eyes twinkling at Zayn. He's wearing a Santa hat and looks adorable. Harry always looks adorable, though, Zayn thinks. 

' _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_ -' He begins, waving his hand at Harry and shimmering lightly. This is his favourite song. ' _But the very next day, you gave it away_.' He mock frowns at Harry, who pouts back, eyebrows adorably scrunched up. 

He continues to sing to him for a while, until Harry shuts his eyes, legs still moving to the beat. Then he turns to Liam, serenading him smoothly, a grin that he hopes is cheeky, eyes he hopes are shining something loving. 

Liam, in his ugly Christmas sweater and tight black trousers, looking as ravishing as ever, moves forward and plasters himself against Zayn's front. Arms around his wait, head tucked into his neck. He's a bit drunk. Zayn chuckles, sways the both of them to the beat that he sings into the mike. He's happy, happy with Liam in his arms, happy to sway with him, happy with Louis and Niall chucking peanuts into each other's mouth, happy with this song ( _a face on a lover, with a fire in his heart, a man undercover_ -) that reminds him of his family, happy when fifteen minutes later, they're bunched up on the massive couch, nursing a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows that Harry, like the sweetie he is, made for them. 

They're still singing carols, while sipping at the hot chocolate. They've sung Rudolf, and Jingle Bells, and Winter Wonderland, and they're on Deck The Halls now, his _other_ favourite song. And when he sings ' _tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la'_  , he thinks, there's never been any line, any more accurate. 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, I hope it was a pleasant experience. Have a nice day! And leave feedback if possible, that's always appreciated! <3 x


End file.
